


Ce n'est pas de l'amour

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués (Web Series), Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas vraiment...





	Ce n'est pas de l'amour

Parler d'amour avec Claude, c'est un peu comme débattre du climat avec un écolo ou rappeler à un Marseillais toutes les défaites de l'OM face au PSG = ne faites jamais ça.

Aurélien essaie de suivre leur conversation, vraiment. Tout a bien commencé. Claude est plutôt calme, si ce n'est son débit de paroles qui bat tous les records.

C'est plutôt le contenu de ses phrases qui pose problème, surtout lorsqu'il part dans des théories farfelues à base de préceptes orgiaques et spirituels. Orel a décroché à la mention d'Emma, le premier amour de son ami quand il avait six ans. Parce que dès qu'il en a l'occasion, Claude raconte à qui veut l'entendre (personne) comment la jolie Emma, ses deux couettes et sa robe cerises, lui ont brisé le cœur.

— C'est un peu comme Roméo et Juliette, lâche tout de même Aurélien en soupirant, histoire de participer à la conversation que Claude mène seul depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

Il joue distraitement avec la languette de sa canette de bière, accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine américaine qui donne sur le salon enfumé et bondé de potes de Deuklo.

— Comment ça ? demande ce dernier après s'être rendu compte qu'Orel avait parlé.

— Bah ouais, Roméo et Juliette, c'est l'histoire d'amour la plus réaliste de toutes les histoires d'amour, si on y réfléchit bien.

— ... Ah ?

— Ouais. Ça prouve que l'amour, ça te donne envie de te suicider.

— Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, ma biche !

Claude se marre en filant une tape amicale dans son dos avant d'avaler d'une traite la fin de sa bière.

— Je suis pas dramatique, c'est toi qui me parles encore d'Emma. Ça fait plus de trente ans, Claude. Passe à autre chose...

— Mais t'imagines si elle avait coché « oui » sur mon mot qui disait « tu veux être mon amoureuse » ? Si ça se trouve, aujourd'hui on serait mariés, on aurait trois enfants, et y en a même un qui s'appellerait Gwenegan, avec un W parce que c'est trop la classe, et je serais PDG d'un groupe pharmaceutique qui produirait des médoc' uniquement à base de concentré de THC et-

— Et vous seriez très certainement divorcés depuis le temps, le coupe Orel. Et tu aurais perdu la garde de Gwenegan parce que tu lui aurais donné un biberon au THC à la place du lait en poudre.

Claude dévisage Aurélien en levant exagérément les sourcils, un peu comme s'il l'avait insulté avec un mot bizarre. Du genre empyreume.

Il porte une main sur son cœur et adopte une posture attristée.

— Ça fait vraiment mal de la part d'un pote comme toi, ma biche.

— J'suis réaliste, c'est tout.

— Peut-être, mais t'es la preuve vivante que les histoires d'amour ça peut durer très longtemps !

Cette fois, c'est au tour d'Orel de lever les sourcils d'étonnement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Ma dernière copine m'a largué y'a trois mois, déjà, marmonne-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa canette toujours pleine.

— Nan, j'parle pas des meufs, j'parle de toi et Gringe !

— Quoi, moi et Gringe ?

— Vous vous aimez depuis presque vingt ans, quand même. C'est beau. Vous allez bientôt fêter vos noces de porcelaine.

Claude essuie une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil et offre un sourire attendri à son ami, qui affiche une moue circonspecte.

— C'est pas de l'amour, ça. On s'entend juste bien, j'vois pas en quoi ça s'rait différent de toi et moi, par exemple, répond Orel en haussant les épaules l'air indifférent, alors qu'une légère teinte rosée commence à s'étaler sur ses joues parce qu'il sait que sa relation avec Gringe est bien plus complexe que ça.

— Pas différent d'avec tous tes autres potes, tu dis ? raille Claude en contournant le comptoir pour se placer à côté de lui et entourer ses épaules d'un bras. Attends d'voir, ma p'tite tourterelle...

Avant qu'Aurélien puisse faire le moindre geste, Claude lui assène de sa main libre un coup de poing dans l'estomac, prenant soin de le garder fermement contre lui. Orel en a le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Il tente de se plier en deux et laisse échapper un « bâtard ! » entre ses dents serrées.

— GRINGO !! VIENS VITE ! J'crois qu'Orel se sent pas bien ! se met à gueuler Claude en attrapant Aurélien comme s'il soutenait un malade à l'agonie.

Ce dernier essaie de lui filer un coup d'épaule mais l'autre bloque ses mouvements comme un catcheur professionnel.

Une nanoseconde plus tard, Guillaume est déjà là, une main inquiète posée sur le dos courbé d'Orel qui n'arrive pas à retrouver une respiration normale parce que cet enculé de Deuklo appuie tout son corps sur lui et lui pince les côtes, par-dessus le marché !

— Merde, Orel, ça va pas ? demande Gringe en essayant de capter son regard.

— J'crois qu'il a trop bu, déclare Claude.

— N-... C'est... Deuklo !... Connard !

— Tu vois, il est complètement à l'ouest ! Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, les gars, il est tard de toute façon.

— Ouais, t'as raison... Tu te sens de marcher, Orel ?

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de répondre, Claude le pousse contre Guillaume qui le réceptionne immédiatement dans ses bras et le conduit doucement vers la sortie. Aurélien, qui se tient le ventre en grimaçant, jette un regard noir à Claude. Il lui répond par un sourire éclatant en lui faisant un clin d'œil, l'air de dire « tu me remercieras plus tard ».

Arrivés devant sa voiture, il parvient enfin à échapper à Gringe et se masse rapidement le ventre, là où Claude lui a filé un crochet. Guillaume a une main sur son épaule et l'observe, la mine préoccupée.

— Je vais bien. C'est ce connard de Deuklo qui m'a filé un coup de poing.

— Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Orel plonge son regard dans les yeux de Gringe. Il réfléchit un instant, puis finalement, il hausse les épaules.

— J'sais pas. Bon, on rentre du coup ?

— Ouais... Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

— Bah, j'm'assois dans ma caisse, pourquoi ?

— C'est mort, mec, c'est moi qui conduis.

— J'suis pas bourré, t'inquiète.

— J'insiste !

Gringe l'attrape par le poignet et le traîne derrière lui pour contourner la voiture. Il ouvre la portière côté passager et force doucement Orel à prendre place avant de lui-même attacher sa ceinture de sécurité malgré ses protestations.

— Rappelle-toi ta dernière cuite, Orel, lâche Guillaume en prenant place derrière le volant.

— J'm'en rappelle pas.

— Exactement. Alors arrête de râler et laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Orel pousse un soupir excédé et Gringe ébauche un petit sourire avant de démarrer.

Il ne voit pas en quoi sa relation avec lui est différente de celle qu'il entretient avec Claude ou ses autres potes. Et il ne voit pas non plus ce que Claude a essayé de prouver en lui assénant un putain de coup de poing dans l'estomac. D'ailleurs, si Guillaume l'avait vu faire, Orel n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de Deuklo. On ne dirait peut-être pas à le voir, mais Guillaume est de nature protectrice. C'est normal qu'il défende son meilleur ami, non ? Claude s'attendait à quoi, bordel ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour, juste du bon sens, et une amitié dévouée.

Aurélien observe Gringe du coin de l'œil qui fredonne un air inconnu et pianote machinalement sur le volant, le regard rivé sur la route. Et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se met cogiter, à la recherche de preuves qui démontreraient qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

— Faut que je fasse une liste, laisse-t-il échapper avec une résignation certaine.

— Hm ? ... T'as envie de vomir ?

— Mais non ! souffle Orel. J'suis pas bourré, j't'ai dit.

— Bah j'espère mon pote, parce que j'en ai marre de te tenir les veuch chaque fois que t'as la tête dans les chiottes, rétorque Gringe avec malice.

Orel plisse les yeux en le fixant avec attention. Est-ce que les meilleurs amis ne soutiennent jamais leur pote bourré ? Est-ce qu'Orel doit ajouter ça sur sa liste imaginaire qui s'intitulerait « Toutes les choses qui prouvent que vous êtes amoureux de votre meilleur ami » ... Il fronce les sourcils, puis se corrige mentalement : « Toutes les choses qui prouvent que votre meilleur ami est amoureux de vous ».

Pourquoi ce serait lui qui serait amoureux de Gringe et pas l'inverse, d'abord ? Et puis...

Ce n'est pas de l'amour quand, au beau milieu de la nuit, Guillaume se glisse sous les draps et plaque son torse contre le dos d'Aurélien, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir et que la seule façon pour lui de trouver le sommeil est de caler sa respiration à celle de son meilleur ami et de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien.

Ça l'apaise immédiatement et toutes ses angoisses nocturnes s'estompent. Orel ne dit jamais rien, il le laisse faire et parfois, il se retourne pour lui faire face. Gringe n'ose pas croiser son regard parce qu'il a un peu honte, à presque quarante ans, de venir se réfugier dans sa chambre dès qu'il sent la crise d'angoisse arriver.

Pourtant Orel ne se moque jamais. Il attire Gringe contre lui pour le serrer fort entre ses bras. Il caresse son dos avec douceur lorsqu'il le sent légèrement trembler et tous les deux s'endorment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ; dans leur bulle ou rien ne peut les atteindre.

Guillaume quitte toujours la chambre d'Orel avant que ce dernier se réveille. Ils ne parlent jamais de ses visites nocturnes ; c'est leur truc à eux, ils n'ont ni explications ni justifications à donner.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour quand Guillaume annule un week-end au ski pour rester auprès d'Orel qui a un rhume et est allongé sur le canapé, enroulé dans son plaid Dragon Ball, à l'agonie.

Il essaie de le convaincre de le laisser seul, il lui dit qu'il peut gérer même s'il est sûr qu'il a chopé la tuberculose ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Guillaume le menace d'appeler SOS Médecin pour qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang parce qu'il sait qu'Orel a la phobie des aiguilles. Ce dernier se calme aussitôt et se laisse dorloter par son meilleur ami, qui lui prépare des coquillettes au jambon, une lubie d'Orel qui ne se nourrit que de ça lorsqu'il est malade, en souvenir de son enfance.

Gringe essaie de lui faire avaler tout un tas de médicaments mais Orel est pire qu'un enfant, alors, il trouve des techniques de ninja pour le forcer à se soigner, comme le priver de console ou planquer les cachets dans les Coco Pops.

Et puis parfois Aurélien est vraiment malade et Gringe reste à son chevet toute la journée et même la nuit, inquiet. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et le caresse doucement alors qu'il est brûlant de fièvre.

A trop rester près de lui, Gringe tombe malade une fois sur deux et ils finissent tous les deux fiévreux et nauséeux sur le canapé, à se tendre des paquets de mouchoirs et des boîtes de médicaments tout en regardant pour la centième fois les Goonies, enroulés sous le plaid Dragon Ball.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour quand ils se disputent pour une broutille et que l'un des deux menace de partir définitivement de leur colocation.

C'est ridicule de finir par dormir sur le canapé de Claude alors qu'ils ont chacun leur chambre à l'appart' et peuvent simplement s'y enfermer pour ne pas croiser l'autre le temps que la tempête passe.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils font.

Un jour, Aurélien a claqué la porte et n'est pas allé chez Claude.

Guillaume a passé deux jours à le chercher, d'abord en le maudissant très fort, puis en priant les dieux de toutes les religions qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il a cherché partout, chez les potes, chez son ex, dans les hôpitaux, au commissariat. Il a fini par rentrer chez eux et a retrouvé Orel en train de se faire à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

Guillaume a voulu le frapper, mais la seule chose qu'il a faite a été de l'enlacer jusqu'à presque l'étouffer.

Puis il l'a engueulé copieusement en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais disparaître comme ça. Il n'a jamais su où Orel était allé pendant ces deux jours. Il s'en fiche. L'important, c'est de l'avoir de nouveau près de lui. Aucun des deux ne se souvient du sujet de la dispute, de toute façon.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, pas vraiment, quand Orel laisse traîner sa main un peu trop longtemps sur le bras de Gringe.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour non plus quand il lui offre un de ces regards brillant de fierté qu'il n'a que pour lui.

Ni même lorsque Gringe lui rend la pareille et laisse ses doigts masser distraitement sa nuque alors qu'ils sont assis trop près l'un de l'autre...

Orel est avachi sur le canapé et cogite devant la télévision éteinte. Les mots de Claude occupent toutes ses pensées depuis trois jours. Il essaie de se souvenir à quel moment Gringe et lui sont devenus aussi proches. Ils ont toujours eu une amitié forte, mais il doit bien avouer que certains petits détails donnent raison à Deuklo.

En plus de l'affection et de l'admiration mutuelles, quelque chose s'est ajouté à l'équation qui rend leur duo aussi atypique. Orel finit par comprendre que l'inconnu s'appelle tendresse, et qu'il est sur le point de résoudre à la fois le plus simple et le plus complexe de tous les calculs.

Il est tiré de ses réflexions mathématiques par l'objet principal de ses recherches qui se balade torse-nu, une chemise blanche froissée dans les mains et un air embêté sur le visage.

Gringe n'a même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche : Orel quitte le canapé et lui arrache la chemise des mains dans un geste faussement blasé, avant de partir récupérer le fer à repasser qui doit être rangé dans le placard des choses qui ne servent à rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, mon bon Gringe ? soupire-t-il en branchant l'appareil et en étalant la chemise sur la table de la cuisine, parce qu'en bons coloc' organisés, ils n'ont pas de planche à repasser, bien sûr.

— Pas grand-chose, répond Guillaume dans un petit rire gêné.

Il est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, ils ressemblent peut-être un peu à un vieux couple. Un tout petit peu.

Le genre de couple qui se comprend sans parler, qui se connaît par cœur et anticipe tout avant même que l'autre ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit.

Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour de prendre soin de son meilleur ami ou de lui repasser ses chemises.

Ce n'est pas non plus de l'amour lorsque pour le remercier, Guillaume enlace Aurélien par-derrière et dépose un baiser tendre sur sa nuque qui le fait frissonner.

Orel lâche son fer à repasser et se retourne dans ses bras en glissant ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Leurs regards s'accrochent.

Affection, admiration, tendresse. Les piliers de leur relation spéciale, de leur vie à deux, qui ont évolué avec le temps et les ont irrémédiablement rapprochés.

Trois mois plus tôt, Orel quittait sa copine et Guillaume prenait place dans son cœur, même s'il en avait déjà une immense. Ça s'est fait naturellement et aucun des deux n'a voulu se poser trop de questions. Ils ont laissé les choses se faire.

Ils en sont encore aux prémisses de ce "quelque chose de plus...".

Claude a peut-être vu juste, ils sont très proches, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour ?

Gringe sourit, puis se penche jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Aurélien qui soupire de bien-être.

Ce dernier remonte ses mains sur ses flancs nus et capture à son tour ses lèvres, investissant sa bouche langoureusement. C'est leur premier vrai baiser mais tout ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour. 

C'est bien plus fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me devais d'écrire un truc dégoulinant de guimauve après le précédent OS... Haha


End file.
